Lili
"Having a wonderful person like you as the chief gives me confidence that this Oasis has a bright future. So I've decided that I'd like to be a resident of this Oasis! If you'll have me, of course..." Lili is a character in Ever Oasis. She is a resident of the Oasis and runs the Fruit Shop. Biography Arrival A cheerful and energetic girl who came to the Oasis just after it was created. Residency A Cheerful Seedling girl who became the first resident of the Oasis. Personality Lili is happy and cheerful. She is a little dependent on other people to help her out but soon discovers the sense of accomplishment of doing something for yourself and becomes determined to become more independent. Related Quests Lili is linked to the following quests : Main Story Quests: Lili's Request ties in with main storyline quests 'A Traveler Has Arrived' and 'A Roseberry for Lili'. Lili then participates in quests: * 'A New Day' * 'Sold Out' This quest introduces Players to the concept of needing to restock Bloom Booths * 'Roseberries Delivered!' This quest, coupled the the one above, teach Players how to restock Bloom Booths as part of the Tutorial. * ' * Rank 1 Bloom Booth Quest Puppy-Dog Eyes * Rank 2 Bloom Booth Quest Leaning Too Hard Quotes '''Arrival: '"This place... Could it be..? Yes it is! There's an Oasis here now!" 'Residency: '"Having a wonderful person like you as the chief gives me confidence that this Oasis has a bright future. So I've decided to become a resident of this Oasis! If you'll have me, of course..." 'Bloom Booth Built: '"Yay! My Bloom Booth is complete! Now I must work hard to sell loads of fruit!" 'Enter Bloom Booth: '"Hello! Welcome to Lili's fruit shop!" 'Restock Bloom Booth 1: '"Thank goodness you're here! I ran out of things to sell, and I didn't know what to do. Phew!" 'Restock Bloom Booth 2: '"Chief, thank you for your help yesterday! Deliveries are always a pleasant surprise." 'Leaving Bloom Booth: '"Tethu, please tell everyone about my sweet little fruit shop and its adorable owner!" '''Greeting: "What's up Tethu? I'm just puttering around here." 'Greeting: '"Good evening Tethu. Did you have a good day?" "If I'm with you, you'll recieve less damage from beast-type Chaos monsters. Isn't that neat?" "Desert life is normally grueling, but this Oasis makes life grand!" "The harsh dessert sun is a bit rough for us, but it's vital for fruit." "In the desert, you can't survive without water and nutrients. Be sure to eat breakfast every day, even if it's just a fruit." "I wonder if fruit grew in the Forgotten Forest back then. That place could have been paradise if not for the Chaos." "I love fruit! So naturally my Bloom Booth is a fruit shop!" "Eating fruit can help you stay cool and healthy!" "Noots are tiny, quiet little visitors. They just love Bloom Booths and all the goodies the shops have to offer. When you see them walking around and shopping, it's a sign that the Oasis is doing well!" "Come on! Let's make the oasis fun and lively! If you build Bloom Booths, travelers will come to see them!" "I don't feel like shopping today. I think I'll take a long walk." "Tomorrow is what we make of it. If you think like that, the days become more fun." "I'll try it by myself first. Then if it doesn't work out, I'll ask for help." Fruit Shop lvl1.png|Fruit Shop lvl1 Lili.png|Lili Fruit Shop CA.jpg Category:Characters Category:Seedlings